One Candle, One Rose
by Trespaises
Summary: aka: continuation to Second Date.


Warning: I fully intend to venture into my own universe but for now I'm still playing in the original Frasier sandbox. This takes place pre-Three Valentines. It is the semi-continuation my earlier story, Second Date. Dedicated with gratitude to Marissa and to e-pal Erin. Like all fanfic authors, I am a feedback junkie.  
One Candle, One Rose  
  
By Amy (amydekanter@yahoo.com) "Hello, Daphne. Is Dad around?"  
  
"No, he's out today visiting his friend at the hospital, remember?" Honestly, for someone so fastidious, Dr. Niles Crane could be exceptionally forgetful. As always, he seemed to take this disappointing news in stride.  
  
"Oh, that's too bad," he said cheerfully. "Do you mind if I wait for him here?"  
  
He had been over to the apartment every day over the past week or so. She assumed it was because of the dreary circumstances at his new apartment but she was not one to complain. Nor was she about to complain that all the stress from the divorce had made him absent-minded; he kept showing up looking for his brother and father at times they had specifically told him they would not be around.  
  
No, she would not complain about any of them because, frankly, she enjoyed having him here.  
  
"Of course not," she told him. "I'm just cleaning out the fridge."  
  
"Ah. Anything I can do to help?" Unlike the other two, he was always considerate enough to offer a hand.  
  
"I'm fine thanks, but you're welcome to keep me company."  
  
"Nothing would give me more pleasure."  
  
Daphne smiled at the thought of such a sentence related to fridge cleaning and because, with Dr. Crane for company, she too now looked forward to her dreary task.  
  
"You're looking particularly resplendent today," he noted.  
  
She was in a good mood. It was the second week of February and Daphne could not remember ever having been so excited about Valentine's Day. It was silly, considering that she didn't have a date. Not yet, anyway, but she had a strong psychic feeling that Dr. Niles Crane would be asking her out.  
  
"Allow me," Dr. Crane opened the fridge door, bowing as gallantly as if he were welcoming royalty into a palace. Daphne reached past him and gathered an armload off the bottom shelf.  
  
"Oh, Dr. Crane, always the gentleman."  
  
Of course, if they were to go out it would be just as friends, but that was what made it so odd. For once Daphne did not want to spend lovers' day with someone who was romantically - or otherwise - interested in her, she wanted to spend it with a friend. And not just any friend, she admitted to herself, but with the younger Dr. Crane.  
  
"What is all of this?" He asked, indicating the jars, bottles and containers that had multiplied on the counter to impossible proportions.  
  
"Most of it is your father's. He goes crazy clipping coupons then feels he must use them all."  
  
"But you're the one who ends up carrying it all back from the grocery." Daphne smiled. He was always thinking of her.  
  
"Oh, I don't mind. It keeps him busy for hours on Sunday, before his games start on the telly."  
  
"Well, like I've said countless times before, he is very lucky to have you. Anyone would be."  
  
"I feel quite the lucky one myself," Daphne admitted. "Oh, for heaven's sake, will you look at the expiration date on this? And he's barely had a spoonful. Well, he only gets one chance; I already told him I'll never buy anything I've had to throw out more full than empty."  
  
"Do you really feel lucky?" It took Daphne a second to remember what they had been talking about earlier.  
  
"Oh, yes, just look at my life. When I was a girl I could not wait to get out on my own; I was out of the house when I was still a teenager, and out of Manchester before I was twenty. I kept going further and further away, and I loved it, especially when I first came overseas. It was so exciting: coming to a new country, living in San Francisco with my girlfriends, doing whatever I pleased." Daphne lifted the top of a container and took a sniff. The contents went directly into the bin and the plastic into the sink. She hoped she would be able to get the smell out of it.  
  
"What made you come to Seattle?" That was another thing about Dr. Crane, he always seemed so interested in what she had to say. Unlike his brother. There was no question in Daphne's mind as to which one was more suited to their job.  
  
"A film and a hunch." Actually, it was a little voice, but her employer had warned her before about mentioning little voices to members of psychiatric profession. "I had only been in the States for a couple of months when my friends and I went to watch 'Sleepless in Seattle.' Have you seen it?"  
  
"Er. no, I must have missed that one."  
  
"Dr. Crane, how could you? We'll have to rent it and watch it together; it's the most romantic film."  
  
"Tonight?"  
  
"Perhaps another night."  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
Here was a thought: Daphne could ask him out for Valentine's day. They didn't have to do anything fancy, she could take him back to 'Where the Heart is" - he seemed to have such a good time when they'd gone before -- then they could come back and watch 'Sleepless in Seattle' together, a film meant for Valentine's day.  
  
"How about this weekend?" Daphne asked.  
  
"Friday?" Valentine's day was on Saturday. Should she let him keep going or wait for him to figure it out? Daphne decided on the latter, but would only give him until the end of today. Then, if he did not ask her, she would ask him.  
  
"Oh, the little devil. Look: pork and beans. He must have sneaked the tin in his pocket again when he was out walking Eddie. I've warned him, your brother has warned him, his doctor warned him, even the bloody label on the tin warns him that at his age he may as well suck up a plate of processed poison. He'll get an earful from me when he gets back, I'm telling you."  
  
"Friday?" Dr. Crane asked again.  
  
"Friday? Oh." In her indignation she had lost her train of thought again. "We'll see. But this time you must keep me away from the wine."  
  
"What wine?" he asked quickly.  
  
"It's good of you to pretend you don't remember." He had come over for a film last week and they had opened a bottle of wine. or three. Somehow, no matter how much she drank, her glass was always full and at some point it had become her single-minded mission to empty it. She barely had any memory of the film or the evening, but Mr. Crane had gleefully told her she had lunged into a West Side Story serenade at the end of the night and had to be sent off to bed ('How do you feel today, Daphne? Pretty? Witty? Bright?').  
  
"Well, I look forward to seeing a movie to which I am so infinitely indebted," Dr. Crane said. "What about it brought you here?"  
  
"Oh, well, even though I had a rare good time in California I felt I needed to keep moving, only I had no idea where to. Then I saw that film -- Sleepless in Seattle - which is all about love and trusting one's heart enough to take risks, even crazy ones, so I decided just like that that I should try my luck here."  
  
"I've never done anything like that." There was wistfulness in his voice.  
  
"I can tell you that not everyone jumps in feet first like I do, but perhaps one day there will be something you will want so much that your heart won't shut up about it until you go for it." Daphne took a dry cloth and began wiping down the inside of the fridge.  
  
"It's actually quite wonderful," she continued. "That feeling of going after what you want, even if you are terrified, even if you know nobody will understand but you, just on the off chance that you might just get it. I've never regretted following my dreams. Not once." There was a stubborn spot at the back where one of the containers had leaked. Daphne was so intent on scrubbing it off that she missed what Dr. Crane said next. The stain came off and Daphne pulled her head out of the fridge. Dr. Crane had the oddest expression on his face, as if he were holding his breath.  
  
"I'm sorry, what did you say?"  
  
"I." He had been holding his breath; it now came out in a long deflating sigh. "Oh, nothing." Daphne shrugged and began rinsing out the cloth in the sink. There was a light banging sound from behind and she turned around.  
  
"Were you hitting your head against the cupboards?"  
  
"No, why would I do that?" It was a good question, but she could have sworn. "I was just thinking about how hopelessly safe I always play things. I wish I could take those risks you are talking about. There are things I want, I've just always been such a coward."  
  
"Now, we'll have none of that. You're a psychiatrist and you know how damaging it is to use words like that on ourselves. You should have more faith in yourself. I will tell you one thing; it gets easier as you go along. Once I started moving around and starting a new life every ten minutes I got addicted to it. I thought I'd be moving around for the rest of my life, spending a few years here, a few years there, in different states, maybe even in different countries."  
  
"You wouldn't leave, would you?" Dr. Crane looked extremely upset, nearly frantic. Daphne was touched. For all she knew he was mostly worried about having to find a new physical therapist who would put up with his old fusspot father, but it felt good to be wanted, regardless.  
  
"No, I'm afraid I've lost most of my sense of adventure. Once I came to Seattle the urge to get moving just stopped. It's been six years and I haven't found the romance I came looking for, but somehow I still feel I belong here."  
  
"You do. You belong right here, with me. us," Dr. Crane amended quickly, but he still looked embarrassed by his mistake. He busied himself examining a jar of mustard.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Dr. Crane. I know your little secret."  
  
"What secret."  
  
"I know you love me."  
  
"What?" There was a loud crash as the mustard jar exploded on the floor. "No, don't touch it, you may cut yourself." He took the rag from her but made no move to clean up the mess. "What did you say?"  
  
"It's all right, Dr. Crane, I love you too. We're like family, aren't we? Though you three men will never admit it." she chuckled. "You, me, your brother, your father, Eddie; If you had told me twenty years ago that my destiny was to move out of one household of males into another I may have killed myself, but it's turned out quite well, don't you think?"  
  
"Er, yes." He was down on the floor now, wiping up the mess into a manageable pile. Typical of a Crane man to get jumpy whenever things got even the least bit sentimental. Daphne went to get the broom and started sweeping a wide perimeter to make certain Eddie didn't end up with any glass in his paws. Then she brought the dustbin over and bent down to help him. He seemed hypnotised by his work and did not look at her.  
  
"If there is something you want so much maybe you should take it in stages," she told him.  
  
"In stages? Wait, I'll get the mop."  
  
"Instead of doing something that requires a lot of courage, you could first do something that requires only a little bit of courage. Let's use an example. What is one of those things you want so badly?"  
  
"Er. do you mind if we use an entirely hypothetical example first?"  
  
"Oh, sure."  
  
"What if you were, say, hopelessly in love with someone but did not know how to tell her? Say that you had tried over and over but for some reason it never quite came out?"  
  
"Oh, trust me, I've been there." She did not mention that she'd also had her fair share of just blurting things out. "Let's say she's someone you see often. Someone in your office building, for instance."  
  
"Okay. let's say she is someone I see every day." Dr Crane pushed the mop around the floor as Daphne finished reloading the fridge.  
  
"If you don't feel able to ask her out for dinner, you just ask yourself what the bravest things you can do is. Even if it is just saying hello whenever you run into her. Then when that becomes comfortable, you move on to the next stage: 'Hello, how are you today?' Eventually you will tell her your name, maybe a bit about yourself. Here, we're done. Don't worry about the mop, I'll rinse it out later and sweep again before Eddie gets back. Can I get you a drink?"  
  
"Just water, thank you." He waited until she had poured them both a glass then they walked out together back into the living room and sat at the table. "So, just to continue with this very, very, very hypothetical situation.what if she were someone you already know? Someone who knows you? What if you are friends?"  
  
"That's even easier. There is nothing like harmless flirting between friends, Dr. Crane. It's fun. You could say something nice to her whenever you see her. Eventually she would catch on."  
  
"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Dr. Crane looked depressed.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm not helping much am I?" Perhaps if she could get him to tell her what he really wanted. She could not imagine what it would be, particularly since he always seemed so - he was right - safe. It intrigued her to think her friend might have a secret wish for something different. Maybe he had always wanted to be a concert pianist or a stage actor. Maybe he wanted to adopt a child or own a red sports car or run away and join the circus.  
  
She was surprised to notice he had stopped looking depressed and was now just smiling at her affectionately.  
  
"Daphne, you are right. I.I do love you. I should have told you that a long time ago." Even though she herself had introduced the subject, she felt strange hearing him say those words. Unsettled. Not in a bad way, but. Daphne put it out of her head.  
  
"And I love you, Dr. Crane," she said, trying to speak lightly. Then: "What? What are you grinning about?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just that I think you've just helped me take my first step. I may even be ready to take the second."  
  
Daphne had no idea what he was talking about. Had she lost the thread of the conversation again?  
  
"You know," he said. "I've been thinking a lot about Valentine's Day." Daphne was even more confused. Why was he suddenly changing the subject? On the one hand, she was dying to know what he had meant about taking the first step, but on the other, she had almost forgotten about Valentine's Day and about her premonition that he would be asking her out. Excitement about a probable date won out.  
  
"Oh. Really?"  
  
"To tell the truth there is only one person I'd like to spend Valentine's Day with." He was looking directly at her. Her heart started to beat a little faster.  
  
"Have you asked her yet?"  
  
"No, I. guess I'm a bit nervous about the whole thing. She's. someone I've known for a while and we are friends. I would not want her to feel uncomfortable about the invitation."  
  
"Have you ever considered that many women would love nothing more than to spend Valentine's Day with you?"  
  
"Do you really think she might?"  
  
"I would. I mean, I do. Why would you even ask that?" Daphne's pulse was racing.  
  
"I guess I'm still a bit self-conscious of my impoverished circumstances. I'm not used to not having anything to offer, especially since she deserves the world." Daphne could have hugged him.  
  
"Oh, Dr. Crane, diamonds are not every woman's best friend; A dinner can be lovely just by virtue of someone caring enough to cook for you, even if it is something simple." She wondered if it would be premature to mention the movie.  
  
"Do you really think so?"  
  
"Actually, one rose, one candle and one sweet kiss are all most of us need to feel special." Daphne felt her face grow hot, unable to believe she had blurted out that last item. Now she really had gone too far. Dr. Crane also looked taken aback but, perhaps noticing her discomfort, he quickly came to her rescue.  
  
"So dinner, a rose, a candle and a. what was that last one again?" He was teasing her and Daphne took a deep sigh of relief that he was still taking it as the game it was.  
  
"A good memory," Daphne teased back. As she had told him earlier, there was no harm in a tad of innocent flirting. Especially between two people who knew it was all in fun.  
  
"Perhaps Valentine's Day will refresh mine," he said. "So, now that I know. I was wondering if you. I mean." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath while Daphne held hers. When he opened his eyes again, his expression was serious. "Daphne, I knew Dad would be out today. I came specifically to see you and ask."  
  
The front door swung open and her employer rushed in.  
  
"My god, Niles, there you are, did you forget your cellphone? Your lawyers have been trying to reach you all day; they said to tell you it's imperative that you go down to their office at once."  
  
"Not now, Frasier." They had both stood up when he came in but now Dr. Crane - Niles - was looking at her again as if nothing else merited his attention.  
  
"Niles, I promise you, this is important, I've been looking for you for over an hour. Come on, take my keys. The car is double-parked downstairs. I need to get changed and will be down in two minutes to drive you."  
  
"Frasier." his eyes had still not left her.  
  
"Will you be coming back for dinner, Dr. Crane?" She wanted him to finish what he had started as much as he did, but she didn't want him getting into trouble for it. His expression softened as if he understood.  
  
"Yes, I think I will. Thank you, Daphne." He took the keys from his brother. "I'll see you tonight."  
  
Daphne stood staring at the door for a while after he left, happily thinking that he would be coming back through it later this evening. With a deep, contented sigh, she headed back into the kitchen to see whether the floor had dried yet.  
  
"Not that movie again!" Mr. Crane came into the kitchen and made a beeline for the refrigerator. Daphne stopped her singing.  
  
"Yes, again." Not 'I feel pretty' but 'Tonight;' a song of anticipation. "Eddie, shoo! There's still broken glass on the floor. How is your friend, Dr. Crane?"  
  
"He's fine, I just hate hospitals." He pulled the tab off a can of Ballantine's. "So what's got you so damn happy?"  
  
"Valentine's Day," Daphne said. Mr. Crane made a noncommittal sound as took a big gulp of his beer. Daphne waited for him to pry further and was annoyed when he didn't. "If you must know, I have a date." Now what had made her say that? Excitement, no doubt. And certainty.  
  
"Hmm."  
  
"Don't you want to know who with?"  
  
"Not especially," he said hobbling back out to the living room.  
  
Daphne refused to let the cranky old sod spoil her mood. After all, he wasn't the one with a date for Valentine's Day. With a light heart, Daphne resumed both her sweeping and her singing.  
  
  
  
  
  
"What is that commotion in the kitchen?"  
  
"Manchester vs. West Side Story," Dad growled.  
  
"Do you want to come out with me and Niles?" Frasier asked sympathetically. Daphne could manage some tunes but an operatic soprano she was not.  
  
"Nah, it's okay. I'll just go hang out in my room if it gets much worse. I wouldn't go in there, if I were you," he added as Frasier took a curious step in the direction of the kitchen. "Daphne's got a new boyfriend. If you go in I promise you she will tell you all about it."  
  
"Thanks, Dad." Frasier quickly retreated. "A new boyfriend? Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, she was telling me they had a date for Valentine's Day. I got out before she could get to the details."  
  
"Lucky you. Look, I'd better go, Niles is waiting for me downstairs in the car but we'll both be back for dinner."  
  
Niles was sitting in the passenger seat staring distractedly upwards at the building.  
  
"What do you think your lawyers want?" Frasier asked, as he pulled into the street.  
  
"More money, no doubt. It's the only time they ever call me in for anything urgent."  
  
"Niles, you do realised you are being fleeced?"  
  
"Maybe I am." To Frasier's alarm, this statement was delivered with an unfocused smile. Was his brother finally going mad?  
  
"Niles, you can't let yourself go like this."  
  
"Like what? I feel fine."  
  
"Denial won't help. You spend all your days hanging around my place, you barely go out and I've heard from various sources that you have even stopped going to the Wine Club. Your membership fees are paid through to the end of the year, Niles, you can't have a good excuse for not going."  
  
"Oh?" he still had that vague, happy look about him. Frasier was becoming more concerned by the second.  
  
"Listen. You may as well know my source is Portia Gables. The Portia Gables. She has been asking about you. Word is, her interest is more than concern for a fellow wine connoisseur."  
  
"Oh?" Niles said again. Before the bad times started Niles would have sprung upon this piece of information like Maris on a slimming treatment brochure. Back in those days Niles would have given his car to date anyone with the power and sophistication exhibited by the president of his wine club, including people with far less brains or looks than Portia Gables. But now this titbit didn't even seem to faze his brother. It was obvious he needed a little push.  
  
"She asked how your divorce proceedings were coming along. I was honest with her, but she still hinted that she would not mind hearing from you."  
  
"Oh?" Frasier gave up.  
  
"Okay, tell me. Where is your mind?"  
  
"Not where, when. It's hovering in the whereabouts of February 14th."  
  
"Valentine's Day?" Ah-ha. Except Frasier suspected that Niles was doing his hovering quite a distance away from Portia. "Tell me," Frasier said.  
  
"A valentine is not a valentine without a rose and a candle. and a kiss."  
  
So that was it. His brother was not insane, he was in love. Frasier smiled and mentally cast off the idea of setting up his brother with Portia.  
  
"Niles, you scamp. Who is she?"  
  
"Well, if you must know, I'm gathering up the courage to ask Daphne out on Saturday."  
  
"Not this again!" Frasier quickly back-tracked, picked up Portia and dusted her off. "Niles when are you going to give up this ridiculous fantasy?"  
  
"It's not a fantasy, I'm in love. She's single, I'm nearly single and I was also just about to ask her out this afternoon when someone burst in and interrupted."  
  
Right. He was always 'just about to' but never had and, as far as Frasier was concerned, never would.  
  
"Well, it's a good thing you didn't. You would have made a fool of yourself."  
  
"I don't have to listen to this."  
  
"Niles, she already has a date."  
  
"What? She does? But she can't." Frasier sighed at his brother's bewildered look. It was always the same. "Who with?"  
  
"With her new boyfriend; Dad was telling me about it earlier. I'm sorry, Niles, you know how easily she falls in love."  
  
"I know. With everyone but me." Niles looked absolutely heartbroken. Again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Niles." Frasier said. "Look, will you at least consider Portia?" His brother stared out of the window.  
  
"Please, Frasier.just drive."  
  
  
  
  
  
It was Friday. Niles had asked Frasier to drop him off after his meeting with the lawyers - he was right, the meeting was about money - and had sent his apologies to Dad and Daphne for not making it to dinner. Since then he had not come by the house even once, but he had called Frasier last night to ask whether he could borrow his apartment: He had finally invited Portia out for Valentine's Day.  
  
So that solved one problem. Now there was a new one. Daphne had not, as Frasier had feared, gone prattling on for hours about her new love interest. Quite the opposite in fact. With each day she seemed more dejected and depressed. This morning was worse than usual, Daphne sat at the table barely touching her breakfast, just heaving the occasional loud sigh.  
  
"Are you all right, Daphne?" he asked, finally. His father shot him a warning look, but what was Frasier supposed to do. Ignore it?  
  
"Just feeling a bit blue, is all."  
  
"Problems with your boyfriend?"  
  
"My what?"  
  
"Your date for tomorrow night."  
  
"I don't have a date," she said dolefully. "I thought I did, but he never even asked."  
  
"Aww, that's too bad," Mr. Crane said. "Hey, have we got any more toast?" Daphne mustered the strength to glare at him.  
  
"So I guess I'll just be hanging about here that night," she said.  
  
"You and me both." Now Dad looked equally glum.  
  
"You can't!" Frasier panicked. Niles would absolutely kill him if it turned out Daphne were free on Valentine's Day. Or worse. He'd break off his date with Portia, forever ruining his chances of getting back into his old circles, even after the divorce with Maris was final. "I've lent Niles the apartment to entertain his date."  
  
"Dr. Crane has a date?"  
  
"Yes, he's going to be fixing her dinner here."  
  
"He's fixing her dinner?" Daphne looked incredulous. Why was it that everyone thought the Cranes could not possibly get a date.  
  
"Yes, a romantic dinner for the president of his wine club," Frasier said pointedly, putting Daphne in her place and hoping she would realise how important it was for Niles to have the place to himself.  
  
"I see." Now she looked hurt. No doubt she was upset that she would be both dateless and homeless on what was supposed to be the most romantic night of the year.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea," Frasier said, having it as he spoke. "Dad, why don't you take Daphne out that night. Pick any restaurant you want, my treat."  
  
Daphne and Dad looked at each other, somehow quelling their enthusiasm.  
  
"Oh, by the way, Daphne, do you know whether we have any candles? Niles said something about roses and candles for his date."  
  
"Excuse me." Daphne stood up and headed off to her room. It probably was insensitive for him to ask for her help on someone else's date so soon after her own romantic disillusion. Dad agreed.  
  
"Look, maybe it would be a good idea for you to not say the word date around Daphne for a while. Whoever this guy was, she must have really liked him."  
  
"You're right, Dad. Are you sure you won't reconsider taking her out?"  
  
"I guess it would be all right." Dad stood up and started towards his room. "You know, she's a great girl, I wonder why she always has bad luck with men."  
  
"I don't know, Dad. But at least she's lucky she has us." 


End file.
